The Phycho
by Jagged Peak
Summary: I Pycho (that's the name I've given my self) have been living if you call it living in a basement since I was 5 untill some random stranger comes from a thing called the x-men. Now, when I about 7ish I vowed never too trust a living thing again but now I'm... I don't know I'm all confused and stuff, and what's this about imminent doom? Well wait am I talking to my self
1. My life

So I'm sitting here feeling pretty sorry for my self (well you would if you've been stuck in a basement for most of my life) when I hear this weird noise witch I've never heard before (not surprising seeming that I haven't been out much). How too explain it? It was a high pitched whining noise, Not a dog whine but mechanical and it was getting louder. I was getting quite worried.

I'm getting ahead of my self, let me tell you a bit about my self, I'm quite short for my age (13) and covered in 5cm Long night black fur, my face is pretty much human except for when I do my complete transformation, more about that later. I have a pair of huge bat like wings on my back and reatractable claws on my hands and feet, on the topic of hands and feet mine only have 4 wiggly things you use to grabb stuff with. Don't ask me how I know what retractable means and not what those wiggly things are ask my author. Danm I broke the fourth wall, oops. Any way back to the story.

As I was saying, my appearanse was quite a shock to my dad when he saw me the morning after my powers manifested too say the least. My dad got so mad he beat me untill I was knocked out, which is really hard since i have healing factor so he must have been really really angry. Mabey he has something against mutants? Any way he locked up in the basement for the rest of my life until today.

Just to let you know I can teleport in shadows but there has to be light in between and the basement had two really super indestructable doors, don't know why but it did pobbably for the sake of the story (stupid story, stupid imprisonment, stupid life.) Danm it! Broke the fourth wall again, stupid, fourth wall was in my stupid way. Sorry I'm done know with my rule breaking.

Back to the Whining, I heard shouting followed by a loud crack probably my dad's baseball bat which he sometimes beats me with, then a muffled cry and a soft thud. At this time I was pretty hyped up, well as much as you can be on one piece of bread a day. I was about to open the door when it started glowing a dull red and getting brighter and brighter I stood back as a hole appeared In the middle of it. Suddenly I heard a bamf and a blue furry face appeared Infront of me at this point I lost it.

Oops I kinda forgot this Disclaimer: too any idiot reading this I own every thing about x-men evolution , you , the planet , and a small sheep skull. Pfft as if.

Oh and this is my first fanfiction so be nice but you'll probably do the opposite.

Sorry for lack of action, breaking the fourth wall (sorry invisible wall), if it was crappy and wasted your time and for being born the next chapter will be around some time in the near future Contact12 out.


	2. The mallet

Disclaimer: to any idiot reading this, I own the multiverse and everything in it including you, your dog, your family, your friends, your future, the future the life you may or may not have and a nice set of little china teacups. Not really, but what I do possess is this story nothing else so read it. Now!

* * *

During my time in captivity my mind went a bit out of shape and as well as my looks, my characteristics and bahaviour were a bit animal like as well, and while I was imprisoned I kinda let the animal part take over. And what happens when you show a starving predator some yummy blue furry thing? It goes crazy on a rampage. And that's exactly what I did. I launched my self at the blue furry thing and takled it to the ground then I continued to maul his shoulder. I was about to rip off his face when a searing hot blast caught me on my left side of my chest. I let out a roar of pain as the shot burnt through my skin and took out quite a chunk of my flesh. I threw the blue furry thing into a wall, back handed my attacker and squeezed out the door (quite hard if you have a pair of one and a half meter wings) just in time to get a face full of red laser beam. I stumbled back into a wall and that triggered my full transformation.

My full transformation happens under exteream pressure Like getting a face full of laser beam. During my full transformation I turn to this huge black bat and all it can think about is killing every ting in its path (not the type of bats with giant ears but little ones with little hooks at the end of its wing except my hooks were the size of a fist).

The first thing I did after my tranceformation was to find out who my biggest threat was. No easy task with half your face gone and a half healed hole in your side but I did. I made up my mind out of the two, smelly claws guy and laser beam shooty person and lunged at Laser beam shooty person, but before I could make a nice sized hole in his face I was miraculously lifted up off the ground. I kicked and thrashed and screeched at the top of my lungs but to no avail, which was a shame because I was really looking forward to ripping off half of his face in revenge. Any way whilst I was screaming my head off I heard this soothing voice inside my head telling me that they were here to help me and that I didn't, infact, want to rip off the nasty laser beam blasting guy's face off. I reverted back to my normal form and said "sorry for trying to kill you but that kinda happens when you've been locked up in a basement for more than half your life" in reaply to this I received a smash on the head with a large Mallet my dad sometimes beated me with from smelly claws guy which sent me swiftly in to unconsciousness.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 2 'ope you enjoyed it but you probably didn't

Reveiw and tell me what all the crappy parts were and what needs improving which is probably all of it

First one to reveiw get my umm... Love and affection?


	3. The Blackbird

Disclaimer- I don't own x-men evolution if you thought I did your a thick thick thickety thicko and so's your dad.

* * *

As I came round after that evil smelly claws guy smashed me on the head with a mallet I tried to sit up but found that I was hand cuffed to a chair. "Don't try to break them or I'll put you under again" a feminine voice sounded near by. I slowly opened my eyes and they came to focus on a red haired teen wearing a weird navy blue and green suit with her fingers resting on her temples.

"Ugh where am I" I groaned "and what are you wearing?"

"The Blackbird and this" she said indicating to her suit" is my X-men costume"

"x-men?" even more confused than ever.

"we're a group of mutants trying to keep peace between us and the humans"

"mutants? Your not really helping"

"doesn't matter the professor will explain everything when we arrive"

"yeah right the proffesor, toataly know who that is" I replied sarcasticly.

"hey Kitty Kurts awake" Said the red haired teen.

"wha?" suddenly I realized their was more than one person in the jet. As I looked around I recognized the smelly claws guy shouting at a micro-phone, the mean heat blasty person I back handed, laser beam shooty guy, the blue furry guy I mauled and an other girl I didn't know with long brown hair and a short stature. I sat up with a groan and all heads turned my direction except for smelly claws who continued to shout at the microphone. "umm... Hi" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh hi my name is kitty" said the one of short stature "and this is Kurt" she said gesturing to blue furry "that's jean" pointing to the red haired girl "he's Scott and..."

She didn't get to finish the sentence because just then Kurt realized that I was on board.

"gah It...It...It's him ahh stay away" Kurt shouted scrambling away.

"umm hi" I said rather stupidly.

"ahh ahh"

"Kurt, Kurt it's okay calm down, just stop" jean said "he's not going to hurt you"

"he...he Tried to eat me!"

"Sorry I was hungry" I replied.

"what, you were what?"

"hungry" I stated "one piece of bread and a carrot a day isn't much to fill the stomach with so after,let's say about 8 years you go a bit nuts. Sorry about your shoulder I kind of lost It when you appeared in front of me."

After I said this Kurt's look changed from panic to sympathy to confusion.

"Who's that guy shouting at" I asked pointing to smelly claws.

"Who? Oh you mean wolverine he's like having an argument with the professor about hitting you over the head with a mallet" kitty said.

"oh, yeah that kinda hurt"

"Kinda hurt!" kitty exclaimed "you should of, like died"

"really?"

"yeah there was like this massive hole in your head"

"It didn't hurt that bad probably used to it from all the beatings my dad gave me. By the way what happend to my dad?"

"Like, Why'd you wanna know?"

I shrugged

"Well we like knocked on the door an your dad came out and started like shouting at us to piss off and then Kurt, being the idiot that he is..."

"hey"

"...Ported like, right in front of him and then he like fainted and banged his head on the wall so we had to get jean to brainwash him and stuff then we sent Kurt and Amara down..."

"Is she the one who burn a hole in my chest?"

"yeah, she like got toatally shouted at by Scott"

"Wait, wasn't Scott the one who blew off half my face?"

"Yeah, I know pretty ironic if you think about it" Kurt put in.

"so when are we going to get there where ever there is" I asked

" oh, I'd say riiight aboooout now" kitty said.

I looked out of my window and there stood the manshion

* * *

So how'd you like it. Sorry if it was a bit confusing Please review no one has yet but I just put this up because I'm super kind and amazing or super annoying and evil depends on if you liked it or not please review I'm practically begging. Please please please review please


	4. School

Just to let you know **i'm not American** so if I get anything wrong it's not my fault, okay.

* * *

When we had landed I was given the grand tour and shown to my room, then I was taken to meet the professor he said sorry about wolverine smashing me on the and If replied quite humbly "well you should be, that didn't half hurt and he knocked me out for a full five minutes!"

"yes, if it wasn't for your healing factor you would be dead." he then went on to explain all about the X-men and what they did and stuff "so do you want to stay here?" he finally asked.

"give me one good reason why I should" don't think of me as an ungrateful brat just remember my dad locked me in a basement for most of my life so I've. Developed a deep mistrust of others.

The professor sensing my thoughts said "well one you don't have anywhere else to go, two you have no food, and three you can learn to control your powers properly"

"Those are those are all very good points, I'll stay."

"good, now I can arrange for you to go to schooll"

"what? If you don't mind me asking wouldn't people, how should I put this... Freak if they saw me? Coz well I don't exactly look human."

"don't worry yourself about that it'll be fine"

"fine, but at the first sign of trouble I'm bolting"

"that should be fine just as long you don't hurt anyone in the process"

"cool, I'll be going now gonna practice using theese things" I replied indecating to my big leathery wings.

Over the next two weeks I learnt how to use my wings with a few tips from angel and a lot of practice, trying to work out how to teleport, I've almost cracked it, been marveled at by Hank, and become good friends with Kurt. Only one more day till school starts and I'm all ready I've been having catch up lessons with hank and he says I'm learning quickly and have about average intelligence for my age, weird.

Okay this is the big day im really excited. I wonder How many people will faint, or try to kill me? As I was running down stairs late for breakfast again (what, it takes forever to wash all my fur, another forever to dry and comb it and another to groom my self, that's three forevers! I have to get up at like 5:00 A.M. To do all that, good thing I'm an insomniac.) I bumped into Scott.

"hey do you want a ride in my car" he so kindly asked.

" I'm good. I won't be able to fit in anyway."

"Oh yeah forgot about. How are you going to there"

"fly I'll just follow your car"

"you better hurry we're leaving soon"

Five minuets later I was gliding through the air at high speed eating a piece of toast and trying not to have too much fun and eye contact with Scott's car in rush hour traffic (no easy task.) as Scott parked I landed in a pach of grass In front of the school as soon did so everyone in the area started panicking and running away. I chuckled too my self as I walked into the principal's office.

"ah you must be the new student from Xavier's well here is your schedule use it and don't cause trouble"

On that cheery note I headed towards my first lesson, maths.

When I entered the girl sitting directly behind the door fainted. whats her problam I said too a class of gawping idiots. "Don't you know it's rude too stare."

At this remark the teacher seemingly recovered and said "yes umm well err sit down and Abigail could you please get the nurse, quickly now.

"Where should I sit miss? at the back where **people can't stare at me**"

"Umm yes that'll do"

For he rest of the day I had pretty much the same reaction from every class. I brought my own lunch because I can't eat cooked meat and potatoes. And be for I knew it was the end of my first day of school in eight years.

* * *

Disclaimer:if you're stupid enough to believe I own x-men evolution then you probably can't read this but whatever I don't own own x-men evolution

If someone doesn't review then I will make phyco die of tape worms in the next chapter


	5. What a let down!

Yay Phyco will not die of tape worms this chapter Because someone reviewed finally

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution and if I do I nobody has told me.

* * *

The next day was the same but with out as much shock form the students so was the next but the third was full of surprises.

I arrived at school and progressed as normal. everything was going until a very annoying police helicopter crash landed in the football pitch, making a nice crater. I rushed out to see what was the matter and was rewarded with a spray of bullets in my chest. Ouch.

I looked around in time to see a my attacker ,some guy in a biker suit, spray another wave of bullets into my chest. I launched myself at my assailant, tore the gun from his hand and smashed him across his helmeted face cracking his visor and making him stumble back into a wall. I swiped him, kicked him, and kneed him but sill he got up. He punched me in the stomach, a punch that sent me flying into a wall knocking the breath out of me and cracking a few ribs.

He was surprisingly strong. I reteliated by grabbing a nearby bench and hitting him baseball style with it. I flew up and dived at him impaling him with my claws. I shook him off and and was about to face plant him in the garden when he did something completely unexpected and launched him self into the air and zoomed off. The next second I was in pursuit.

He was fast I had to give him that. Finally he took a wrong turn and smashed into an apartment (forgot to mention that we had flown into the city at some point) I grabbed his helmet and ripped it off snapping his spinal cord. And as the dust cleared, the face I saw... Was... Dramatic pause and music. The camera zooms in, focuses and there... Was... A complete stranger with mouse brown hair, green eyes, average hight and was in his early teens. What a let down. It should've been my long lost older brother or something. Gah I've been watching too much tv damn it!

Too prove what a disappointment it was I thew him into a wall and continuously punched him until the wall broke. I was about to punch him again when his hand grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm around until it broke with a sickening crack. I stumbled back, grabbed my broken arm snapped it a bit more until the bone was sticking out like a small knife and stabbed my opponent in the head with it. his skull was punctured and a bit of my bone snapped of and got stuck In there.

My first thought was ha serves him right for shooting me second, was what a mess I made and third, o' my god he's dead! I gripped his life less body in my taloned feet and took off for the mansion.

* * *

So did you like it, who is this mysterious strange stranger? I'm not going to tell you if you don't review and don't think someone else will do it because the won't. so review. Now!


	6. My tale of epic heroics

Disclaimer:get stuffed I wouldn't write fanfiction of my own show!

* * *

I landed In front of the mansion and rushed him to hank, who sent me to the professor. Before I knocked, the professors voice sounded in my head.

"please come in and take a seat"

I went in and explained every detail from the helicopter crashing to stabbing him with half my arm.

"How is your arm doing"

"fine, but it hurts like hell fed on sugar for a day then given strength enhancing drugs and coffee made with extra caffeine and gotten so pissed It could've eaten heaven."

"so a lot"

"I'd say so"

"by the way Logan is looking for you"

There are only two things faster than the speed of light 1. The speed of light on steroids and 2. Gossip in the mansion. So by the time I'd finished my conversation With the prof. The whole mansion practically knew even though about half of them were at school.

I found Logan unsuccessfully trying to get drunk in his room.

"you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"yeah, I wanted to congratulate you on beating the crap out of that kid, you gotta tell me how you did it mabey I could give you a few tips"

"umm sure"I said confused. I told him every thing he especially liked the part when I smashed him with the bench and punch him so much the wall came down. By the time I finished he was grinning like a mad man (which he was but don't tell him I said that. Oops looks like it isn't just the kid I broke today. Sorry fourth wall.) smiling doesn't suit him it makes him look creepy.

"Not much to criticize, but remember to stab him in the neck area next time, and the way you told it, It seemed like he was a professional you did good kid. Oh and don't tell chuck about our little talk, he doesn't like me encouraging violence. Okay"

"umm sure"

"good now piss off"

By the end of the day I had told my tale of epic heroics about 17 or 18 times. It turns out that the helicopter was from shield (a top secret organization that almost every one knows about)

"hey, Ryan he's awake I think you should speak to him first as you look most intimidating" Hank said

"you mean Scary?"

"no... Well yeah"

"good that's exactly what I want to hear, nice to be respected for once. Hank why do you look so confuzeled?"

"doesn't matter, this way"

I came into the room and was given a cattle rod by Logan.

"just in case" he said

I leaned over the kid and started my interrogation

"see hear, this is a high powered cattle prod if you don't comply I will use this. It has the power to take down a large elephant. I don't know what it'll do to you and hopefuly I won't find out. You have the right to speak the truth and not much else. I can smell when you lie, so no funny games okay"


End file.
